


Not A Morning

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mary's not a morning person.<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, et al, own this series, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Morning

The sticky bun sat on her desk, completely ignored, and Mary Shannon groaned loudly, her forehead pressed into the blotter.

“Rough night?” Marshall asked, setting a coffee down next to her and retreating judiciously.

“Shut up.”

“She’s been like that since I got here,” Eleanor said. She watched from a safe distance, her own coffee in hand, sipping at it judiciously.

“She’s always like this,” Marshall told her, joining her to lean against the glass partition of Stan’s office.

“In the morning?” Without waiting for an answer, Eleanor continued, “Most people drink a cup of coffee or two.”

Not lifting her head, Mary grumbled, “Most people don’t considering killing their co-workers first thing in the morning.”

Marshall raised a forefinger. “Actually, that’s untrue. There was a study done on workplace desires, and it came out one of the highest-ranked fantasies was of offing one’s co-workers.”

“That is very interesting!” Eleanor nodded, making her way to her desk, and sorting through the stack of files on top of it.

“Nnnnng,” Mary growled, pushing back from her desk and fixing them both with what Marshall would describe as a ‘gimlet eye’. Snatching up her sticky bun, she hesitated, then grabbed her coffee, and stomped out of the office, slamming her way through the door.

Eleanor raised her eyebrows, shaking her head.

Marshall pushed off the partition and ambled after Mary. “Don’t worry. She’s always like this,” he repeated.

“In the morning?” Eleanor asked, hopeful.

Snorting out a laugh, Marshall hesitated in the doorway. “All the time.”

“I was afraid of that!” Eleanor shouted after him, hearing his chuckle before the door closed behind him.


End file.
